The game of golf includes many “basics” that can make the game difficult if not grasped by the player. For example, proper grip, posture, stance, alignment and ball position may all affect a player's performance. Unless a golfer is standing in front of a mirror or working directly with the instructor, it is often difficult for a student to determine whether the ball is properly positioned and aligned relative to his or her feet and target and whether he or she is accurately aiming to the target.
Various devices, systems and methods have been developed for the game of golf in an effort to improve one's skill level. More particularly prior U.S. patents disclose several devices for positioning a golfer's stance in relation to a ball to be struck and relative to the target. However, they do not offer a combination of simplicity of manufacture, cheap price, freedom of movement by the golfer during use as well as ease and scope of use, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, many of said prior art may practically be used on a practice ground whereas the present invention may practically be used during a game and/or during a practice and/or leisure round of golf, as it is not placed on the ground at any time and may be retracted during the stroke, while still providing the benefits stated hereinafter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,608 (Funk) discloses a “Golfer's Setup Device” comprising a pair of rulers, 40 and 80, mounted transversely to each other using an attachment that allows each ruler to slide along its length relative to the attachment. Two foot position and angle strips, 50 and 52, are slidably mounted on the main ruler. This device is highly flexible, but the user must calculate or look-up several angles and distances, slide the rulers to numbers on scales in two dimensions, slide the two foot position indicators to numbers on scales, and set the angles of the foot position strips. The correct numbers and angles for each golf club or range of clubs must be entered and referenced in a table. This is much more complicated to use than the present invention, and the construction is more expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,683 (Wooland) discloses a “Golfer's Stance Positioning Aid”. It is similar to Funk above, in providing a two-way slide connection between two transverse members, 10 and 12. Indicia on the transverse members are graduated in club numbers. It provides fine incremental adjustability, but is unnecessarily complex to use, since two adjustments must be made for each change of club.
Other systems focus on proper ball position in relation to a player's stance: some such systems include a mat with a first set of markings and/or lines thereon for aligning a player's feet, which correspond with a second set of markings for aligning a golf ball. Other devices provide a T-shaped or cross-shaped device having a first elongated measuring stick having markings for aligning a player's foot, and a second elongated stick perpendicular to the measuring stick for aligning the ball. Other devices include an elongated aiming rod that is secured to the shoe of the player. Such mats, measuring stick devices and aiming rods are relatively bulky and often difficult to set up and transport. In addition, many are impractical for use on a golf course. Furthermore, the markings or lines typically cannot be adjusted to account for different golfing styles, preferences or needs.
Prior art devices are characterized by one or more of the following shortcomings: they are relatively bulky and often difficult to set up, use and transport, many are used by placing them on the ground and hence are found in terrestrial contact with the environment, which makes them uncomfortable and practically not useful on a golf course. This is due to the fact that they may require the player to place the device on the ground first and only then get into position and align him or herself with the device; such devices do not offer much freedom of movement to change stance relative to target in an easy and straightforward manner, since normally the player would have to get out of position, bend down and move the device manually. Many other devices are very expensive and complex to manufacture. Last but not least, most existing devices are not designed and/or manufactured in order to enable the golfer to make their own marking on the device to suit their own personal needs and preferences. This is important as in golf not every position which is deemed the correct position will suit every golfer and also the “correct” position may change according to style, height and many other variables.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings. The components in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the present invention.